


Ai'm gon won, en ai've been shof op gon seintaim long

by MariClem2018



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU where there were 8 original Delinquents on the ground, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lexa Lives (The 100), M/M, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariClem2018/pseuds/MariClem2018
Summary: "I could always feel the sun on my face. I saw trees all around me, the scent against wildflowers into a breeze. He was always so beautiful. In that moment, I'm not stranded in space. He's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone into earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Well... that's what we thought. There were other survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations against the time against the bombs. In space is where our group resides. The ark was our salvation. One station forged from the many. Us were told the earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. Before more space-locked generations everyone could go home, back from the ground. The ground, that was the dream. But now we're here, eight child prisoners who were cast away in order to see if the rest could come down to the ground and survive. But where are the others? They're still up there and now we decide if they should come down or not.”Clarke and 7 other's were sent to the Earth to see if it's survivable and found out they were not alone and made peace with the people there, if the others come down can they lead them in keeping peace and help them survive?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Madi (The 100), Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Em's nou a question, ba a lesson learned in time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's! I'm back! Sorry things have been so weird with COVID and I am currently back at school in NYC so I'm sorry if updates are kind of slow. I recently got back into The 100 fandom after watching the series finale that had both me and my roommate on an emotional roller coaster for around 2 days straight. This is an AU that I've thought of for a few weeks now and I finally decided to write it down. Please remember that only aspects of this is follows the cannon continuity of the show and that this is my own vision of how things could've been so please keep an open mind with it. I struggle with thinking my writing is good so all the support and constructive criticism is welcome, and don't be afraid to be truthful. I'm an actor so I'm used to it from my instructors. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 97 year since humanity took to space in order to save themselves from a nuclear apocalypse. Now their salvation, the Ark, is running out of time as the inhabitants slowly lose oxygen. In a last ditch attempt to save the people of the Ark, 8 children are sent to the ground in order to see if the ground is survivable.

Octavia growled one more time as she couldn’t get the panel off the back of the door in order to get at the wiring for the keypad on the outside. Clarke sighed as she watched from her bunk.

“You’re never going to get at those wires, trust me that panel won’t come off,” she told her. Octavia rolled her eyes and glared back at the blonde.

“Go float yourself Clarke, it’s your fault that I’m in here anyway,” she said. Clarke sighed and sat up.

“I was trying to save you O, Marcus is the reason we’re here right now and don’t worry. I have three more weeks left before they do float me so then you’ll be free of me,” the blonde said, grumpy. Octavia was about to reply when a guard appeared in the doorway.

“Prisoner’s Blake and Griffin, move to the back of the cell,” he ordered. Both young women looked at him confused but knew better than to disobey orders and quickly walked to the back of the cell and put their hands on the wall. The guard came in and cuffed them before starting to escort them out of their cell.

“What’s going on? Where are you taking us?” Clarke asked, noticing six other prisoners being escorted towards the same area.

“Quiet, the chancellor will give you all the information you need to know,” the guard said. The blonde rolled her eyes and looked back to Octavia who looked terrified.

“Clarke… they’re gonna float us!” she whispered, scared. Clarke quickly shook her head.

“Hey, you still have a year O,” she told her. “They’re taking us to the Chancellor, there’s seven of us being taken out of our cells and not all of us are near 18… something big is going on,” she said. Octavia looked back and noticed the others before relaxing, realizing Clarke was right. The seven children were led to a small room where what looked like an old drop ship was docked. Standing in the room were Chancellor Jaha, Abigail Griffin, Jake Griffin, and Marcus Kane; each had their own faces of uncertainty as they looked at the children. Jaha was the first to address them with a smile. He looked at the guards.

“Please, there is no need for the restraints on them,” he told them. Marcus looked at the guards and nodded in affirmation and the guards released their hands. The children rubbed their wrists and all glared at the guards as they moved to the doors. “Welcome, I know this must all be confusing but you seven have been chosen for a very special assignment; one that could end up saving us all,” Jaha told them. John Murphy scoffed.

“And what exactly would that be, oh great chancellor?” he asked sarcastically. Thelonious looked over to Jake and nodded. The middle-aged man nodded back and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Nearly 100 years ago around 400 people took to space in order to save the human race from extinction, these 400 Grounders founded the Ark but they never predicted how long we would have up here,” he told them. “What you’re about to do will dictate whether or not we will survive or if we will die within the next few months,” he said. Monty Green and Jasper Jordan looked at each other confused while Finn Collins spoke his confusion.

“I’m sorry Mr. Griffin, but what exactly are you saying?” he asked. Jake looked at him before looking over all the children, stopping at Clarke before speaking to them all.

“In layman's terms… the Ark is dying,” he told them, causing them all to tense up. “The O2 system only has three months left before it completely shuts down, and I’ve tried everything to keep it alive but the fact of the matter is that we don’t have much longer up here,” he said. Jaha spoke next.

“I have approved an exploratory mission to Earth to see if it can be our salvation, Dr. Griffin is the mastermind behind this mission and she will be constantly monitoring you all during the time we’ve set aside for you to try and survive on the ground,” he told them. Abby came by and injected everyone with different solutions to help combat the extra radiation they may encounter.

“We believe that the ground is habitable for us, these solutions will help you process the extra radiation you might encounter,” she told them before she placed wrist monitors on all of them. “These will help me monitor your vitals before we establish communication with you all,” she added. Nathan Miller glared at Jaha.

“You said that there’s a time limit to how long we have to be down there before you come for us, that means you don’t think we’ll survive do you?” he asked. It angered him more when he didn’t get an answer. “How long are you giving us?!” he asked.

“You will be alone for one month, after that if we see that you are all still alive and well, we will start making plans to return everyone to the ground,” Jaha told him. Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Why send a bunch of kids and not trained scientists?” she asked. Marcus chuckled and stepped forward, stopping at each one of them.

“Finn Collins, arrested on the proven accusation of an unauthorized spacewalk causing us to lose three weeks worth of oxygen,” he said, looking Finn up and down. The boy just glared at him. “Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, two dumb potheads who were stupid enough to not clean up after themselves,” the boys just looked down in shame. “Nathan Miller, how the son of a well respected guard could stoop as low as theft I have no idea,” he said, causing the young man to growl at him. “John Murphy, you stole food and medicine when you knew we didn’t have enough,” John just rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Kane finally came to Clarke and Octavia and smirked. “Octavia Blake, an illegal child that was hidden for 16 years right under our noses,” Octavia just glared at him. “And Clarke Griffin, you were such a promising cadet and you threw it all away just to hide one fugitive,” he told her. Clarke just shrugged and stared him down.

“She never asked to be born, that shouldn’t mean that both she and her mother has to die,” she told him. Marcus chuckled at her spirit.

“You were all suggested by me for this mission, and many think it’s just because you’re expendable due to your status as prisoners,” he said. Everyone glared at him at that comment. “But each of you have skills that will only benefit each other on the ground, I know that you seven are our best chance at going back down to the ground,” he told them. Clarke and the others just glared at him. Jake and Abby stepped forward to try and diffuse the situation.

“The next month will be very hard on all of you, but if you work together we might just go home,” Jake said. Abby smiled at all of them.

“All of you are strong in your own ways, you might not all see eye to eye on everything but you’ll band together because that’s what your instincts will tell you to do,” she told them, all the teens holding onto her every word. Abby was always able to make anyone calm down and believe her, it’s what made her such a good doctor. “The people of the Ark may consider you all criminals, but most of us in this room know that you’re all good people and you and your parents did what you did because you look out for others; now is your chance to show that to the people of the Ark,” finished with a smile.

“How will we survive without anything to start us out with?” Octavia asked. Jaha smiled softly.

“Don’t worry, we’ve given you any provisions you might need while you start out,” Jaha said. Marcus opened the door to the dropship and Abby led them inside.

“There’s not much time, if we don’t drop you soon we’ll miss your dropsite in what was once the northwestern United States,” she told them. Everyone picked a seat and strapped in, Abby and Jake came to check on them and make sure they were situated. Clarke sat next to Octavia as she could tell the girl was still nervous and her parents came over to them. “Clarke, your instincts will tell you to worry about everyone, but you need to make sure you all set up a decent camp first. Don’t just rush into things, I know how stubborn you can get but please don’t rush things,” Abby begged her. Clarke nodded. “Promise me you’ll play it safe Clarke,” she said.

“I promise mom,” she told her. Jake looked to Clarke and smiled softly, handing over his watch.

“You could use this more than me down there,” he told her. Clarke nodded with a smile. “There’s a radio, if it doesn’t survive I know you and your friends can fix it,” he said. Clarke nodded.

“We’ll make sure to get it working dad, we’ll see you in a month,” she said. While Jake was talking to Clarke, Abby went above the main area of the dropship under the pretense of checking the supplies when in reality she was checking on and giving Bellamy, who she snuck on board the ship, his wristband and injection.

“Thank you again Abby, for getting me on here,” he told her. Abby smiled softly.

“You’re doing this to make sure your sister is safe on the ground,” she said.

“I also owe Clarke, without her I would’ve already been dead,” he told her. Abby chuckled.

“Just keep them safe Bellamy,” she told him. Bellamy nodded and watched the doctor leave. The delinquents all watched the adults exit the ship and the door close. Everyone in the ship became tense and nervous as the monitor of the ship streamed a live feed of the small command center that was set up to monitor them and the ship.

“You seven hold the future of the human race in your hands, good luck. In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again,” Jaha told them. The doors below the dropship opened and it began its freefall towards Earth causing the children to grab onto their restraints in fear.

“How long do you think this will last?!” Jasper cried.

“Considering how heavy this dropship is and the angle of attack, I say about 2 minutes give or take,” Monty said.

“I think he was being rhetorical Monty,” Murphy said.

“Come on guys, stop being dicks,” Miller said.

“Hey could you guys just shut up!” Octavia yelled. “None of this is helping!”

“Yeah? Why don’t you bring this up with Griffin, it’s her parents that are sending us down to die!” Murphy yelled.

“Oh fuck off Murphy!” Clarke growled. “You heard my father, the Ark is dying and we’re the only ones that can save them. We might be expendable but we’re their only hope so they have no choice but to rely on us,” she told them.

“Do you think this thing can withstand the landing?” Monty asked.

“They wouldn’t have put us in here if it couldn’t, the real question is can we survive the landing?” Octavia asked. Clarke put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

“We can Octavia, we’re all strong,” she told her. Octavia nodded and grabbed onto Clarke’s hand and held it tight. The dropship shuddered harshly and everyone yelled out in terror before the ship landed rather roughly even with the thrusters. Everyone groaned in slight pain and looked around. Clarke cursed silently as she noticed that there was no power at all to the dropship, she blinked when she suddenly saw a tall young man with tan skin and curly black hair kneel next to her and Octavia.

“Clarke? O? You guys okay?” he asked. Both young women blinked in surprise.

“Bellamy?” Octavia asked. Bellamy smiled and unbuckled her before moving to Clarke.

“What are you doing here Bellamy? You should still be on the Ark,” she told him. Bellamy sighed and unbuckled her, prodding at the small bump on her forehead that she gained from bumping it against her seat on impact.

“Your mom snuck me on, I needed to know O was okay and I owe you for what you did nearly a year ago,” he told her. Clarke winced softly.

“You don’t owe me anything, anyone with morals would’ve done the same thing,” she said, standing up slowly. Bellamy shrugged.

“Unfortunately not everyone on the guard thinks like that, and if they do they don’t show it out of fear of getting kicked off,” he told her. Clarke shrugged at that and looked around.

“Is everyone okay?” she asked. “Jasper? Monty? Miller? Finn? Murphy?” she called.

“We’re good Griffin. Just a little shaken and bruised,” Miller said. They all looked around and sighed.

“Well, what now?” Finn asked. Clarke and Bellamy looked at the door.

“We go outside,” Bellamy said and Clarke walked over to the door, pulling a lever. The door opened and everyone gasped in amazement and wonder at the green forest before them.

“This is amazing…” Jasper said. Monty nodded. While everyone was stuck in awe at the sight Octavia giggled and stepped down the ramp, breathing in the air.

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!” she cried, eliciting a cheer from the others who ran out. Bellamy noticed Clarke looking around and walked over to her.

“What’re you thinking?” he asked. Clarke sighed.

“We need to take stock of what we have, they say we have enough for a month but with this many teenagers I highly doubt they’ll last us two weeks,” she said. “We need to start putting forth the effort in finding food and a water source, and we need to get power going to the dropship; the radio is also dead and we need to set up communication between us and the Ark,” she told him. Bellamy nodded and looked at the other teens.

“Let them have a bit to take this in, then we’ll figure out our next step,” he told her. “You should also enjoy it,” he said. Clarke smiled and sighed before walking out to join her friends. Later that night they went through the supplies, unknown to them that they weren’t alone and that someone had already spread the word of their arrival. In a high tower further in the woods a large, burly and grizzly man entered a large throne room. On the throne sat a young woman with brown hair and emerald green eyes that were surrounded by black warpaint. A brass cog sat in the center of her forehead. The large man kneeled before the young woman.

“Heda, a biga metal box has been said kom don fallen in trikru lands. Chit laik your orders?” he informed and asked. The woman, Heda, thought for a moment while tapping her finger on the arm of the throne before she got up and walked over to the balcony and looked out over the city and surrounding woods.

“Tel Indra bilaik ai will be sending Onya out kom scout. Em will tel Indra whatever em finds out, taim der laik kru em souda keep a distance en determine taim emo laik a threat kom kongeda kru. Taim emo laik osir will send gonakru kom kill em, taim nou Indra ste kom teik some gonakru kom investigate as well. Ai will den come ona their word. En Gustus? make sure bilaik Onya understands bilaik em beda nou defy ai word disha time” She told him. The man nodded and stood.

“Sha, Heda,” he said before walking away to inform both Anya and to get a message to Indra. The young woman stared out at her lands and sighed.

_“I will not allow strangers to destroy all that I have worked so hard and sacrificed so much for, I will protect my people at all costs,” she thought._


	2. Oso kik raun Ogeda, soulou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the others find out they're not alone and peace talks begin. Can Clarke keep her people in check while hosting the grounders and broker peace with their people or will things fall apart before peace can be achieved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! As always things are quite busy in my life but I'm trying to stay updated. Constructive criticism is always accepted!

Chapter 2: Oso kik raun Ogeda, soulou

  
Two weeks had passed since the eight had been sent to the ground, in that two weeks they had made headway in creating a small camp out of whatever was sent with them. Clarke, with her natural disposition of leadership, had been elected the groups leader and made sure that they had basic things set up. A wall around the camp to keep out any threats, a small area just outside the wall set up as a garden to grow some food, she’d even set up her own guard that consisted of her, John, Nathan, and Bellamy. Together they took turns standing watch during both day and night while also going out hunting for game. Due to their inexperience on the ground on account of them having grown up in space, it left them vulnerable to common ground illnesses. Over the last week nearly all of them had fallen sick with some type of bug, the only ones well enough to do anything were Clarke, John, and Bellamy. “Look, all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t go out there by yourself Clarke,” Bellamy told her. The blonde sighed and adjusted the pack on her shoulder.

“Bell, we’re running low on medicine and they’re just getting sicker,” she told him. “I need to go out and get what I can to help them recover, if I can’t then the Ark is lost,” she said. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something when John spoke up.

“She’s right, out of the three of us only Clarke knows what to get and I’m the only other one with medical training,” he said. “We’ve seen the evidence that we could possibly not be alone here, I need you to watch my back here. Clarke’s a big girl, she can take care of herself,” he told him.

“Trust me on this Bellamy, I’ll be back before noon tomorrow,” Clarke said. Bellamy sighed and nodded, walking over and grabbing a makeshift spear that they’d made out of scavenged materials.

“Don’t do anything stupid out there Clarke,” he told her. She nodded and set out to find whatever could help them. Throughout the day Bellamy kept getting worried and paced, causing John annoyance.

“Will you stop pacing Bellamy? Everything is fine, Clarke will be back and we will get through this,” he told him. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“We don’t even know if whatever’s out there means us harm,” he told him. He was about to say something else when he noticed Octavia wasn’t in her bed. “Wait… Where’s O?” he asked. John looked over and sighed.

“She probably overheard that Clarke was going out and wanted to follow her, with her being sick she couldn’t have made it too far. Just go out and-” he was cut off by the sound of a horn and both young men looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly they heard shouting and the sound of something hitting the fence.

“Something’s attacking,” Bellamy said, running over to the door of the dropship and closing it.

“You’re just leaving them out there?” John asked. Bell looked at him.

“We can’t do anything, Clarke and O are probably together and found some place to lay low until this blows over,” he told him. John hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“Just make sure nothing gets through that door,” he told him. “I can’t take care of our friends and defend the camp at the same time,” he added. Bellamy nodded and stood near the door. During this exchange in the drop ship Octavia was outside in the woods hiding, trying to find a way to get past the attackers and back into camp. She struggled as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her body and a hand cover her mouth. Once she realized that whoever was holding her wasn’t going to hurt her she stopped struggling and turned to look at the man. He was large and intimidating but his eyes held a sense of kindness and safety. He put a finger over his lips and motioned for Octavia to follow, which she did. The man took her a little ways away from the camp and into an underground cave like area.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked him as he started a small fire in the area. The man took off his mask and scarf and looked up at the woman.

“My name is Lincoln, you’re in a safe area halfway between your camp and my village,” he told her. This surprised Octavia.

“Your village? You mean there are more people?” she asked. Lincoln nodded.

“My ancestors survived the great fires that destroyed the planet, we haven’t seen people like you at all though. You interest us and the Commander,” he told her. Octavia sat down across from him.

“People like me?” she asked.

“Skaikru,” he said. “Or Sky People in your language, we call you that because you came from the sky,” he told her. Octavia nodded and glanced out where it was now silent.

“Who were they? The ones that attacked us?” she asked Lincoln.

“Azgeda,” he told her. “The Ice Nation, they’re the most ruthless clan of the coalition and oftentimes they don’t listen to the Commanders orders,” he said. “They probably see your little clan as weak and a slight threat to them because you look so much like the Maunon,” he added.

“Clans? Maunon?” Octavia asked, curious.

“The coalition is made up of twelve clans: Trikru, Sangedakru, Flokru, Yujeda, Delfikru, Boudalan, Trishanakru, Podakru, Ouskejon Kru, Ingranrona, Louwoda Kliron, and Azgeda,” he told her. “Our current commander saw that through the needless fighting between us it was only destroying us, so she united us and created Kongeda the coalition,” he explained. Octavia smiled.

“That’s just like the Ark, we’re one big station made up of 12 smaller stations,” she told him. Lincoln smiled slightly at this.

“All the clans are still working on being peaceful, especially Azgeda, but the commander has hope that our continued common threat of the Maunon will one day bring us all together,” he said. “Do the 12… sections of Skaikru have a common enemy that they rally against?” he asked. Octavia sighed.

“We have a lot of issues, but I guess now we have the common enemy of our home falling apart; see we have a lot of different systems that help support us and one of them is air since there’s no air in space,” she said. “The air is failing and they sent eight of us down here to see if we’d be okay, if we could live,” she told him. Lincoln nodded and quickly checked to see if he could hear anything.

“I think it’s safe… I can get you back to your camp and I can go back to my village and ask them for help in protecting you. I’ve noticed you only have four warriors and two of them seem to also be your healers,” he told her, coming back over. Octavia nodded.  
  
“Clarke is also our leader and she’s the only one who didn’t get sick recently so she went out and to find different supplies to help us recover more,” she told him. Lincoln nodded and led her out of the cave and back to camp, he stopped at the treeline and noticed that the small farm the delinquents had set up was ruined due to the attack and he sighed.

“I can’t guarantee help, but I will try as hard as I can,” he told Octavia. O nodded and looked at camp.

“Thank you Lincoln,” she said. The man nodded and Octavia walked back into camp, before entering she looked back and sighed as she no longer saw him. As she walked into camp she noticed Bellamy and Clarke arguing over something and saw a woman who was wearing similar clothing to Lincoln’s. She slowly walked over and started hearing their argument.

“Bellamy, she could’ve killed me out there instead of protecting me and leading me safely back here,” Clarke told him. “She didn’t, we can trust her,” she added.

“Clarke, up until two hours ago we didn’t know that there were actually people still here until they attacked us and destroyed our farm,” Bellamy argued. Clarke sighed.

“I don’t think she’s here to hurt us, she’s probably just here to observe us,” she said.

“And then what? What happens then? She tells her people and they come and slaughter us?” he asked. “We need to defend ourselves and fight back, send them a message that we’re not going to just surrender and die.”

“And how would we do that? There’s only 8 of us Bellamy, there’s probably thousands of them,” Clarke told him. “We know from our history classes on the Ark that fighting never ends well for any group, if we kill her we’re no better than the guards on the Ark who floated our parents and almost floated me and the others,” she added. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something when Octavia piped up.

“Clarke’s right, those that attacked us weren’t like her,” she said. Bellamy sighed and looked at her.

“And where have you been? Do you realize how worried I was about you?” he asked. “And what do you mean that Clarke’s right?” he asked. Octavia sighed.

“I was caught outside when the attack happened, one of them took me to a safe place. His name was Lincoln and he seemed genuinely interested in us and where we come from,” she told him. “He said he could probably get us protection from whoever attacked us,” she added.

“You talked to Lincoln?” the grounder woman asked. Octavia nodded.

“He saved me from the people that attacked us earlier,” she said. Clarke sighed and looked at Bellamy.

“See? Not all of them are bad,” she said. “Let’s just hear her out and try to make peace while we’re here, because for all we know when the Ark comes down all hell is gonna break loose,” she told him. Bellamy sighed.

“Fine, but she leaves any weapons she has at the gate,” he told her. Clarke nodded in agreement and looked at the woman.

“Can you agree to at least leaving your weapons at the gate?” she asked her.

“Only if your men promise to not attack me,” the grounder woman replied. Clarke glanced at Bellamy and at Murphy who was now poking his head out of the dropship.

“Don’t worry, they respect me enough to follow my orders,” she said. “You won’t be harmed,” the other woman nodded and dropped her weapons near their gate and followed the trio to the ship where everyone else was at. Only Murphy, Monty, and Miller were conscious.

“Who’s the native?” Murphy asked. Clarke shrugged.

“Haven’t gotten her name, but she saved my life,” she said as she walked over to the medical supply area and started pulling out the different medicinal items she’d gathered up. “We’re hoping she’ll tell us everything we need to know about being on the ground and surviving,” she told them before setting up a small sitting area where they could all talk. Everyone sat down to listen to the strange yet alluring woman. “So,” Clarke said. “Let’s start with something simple, who are you and why are you spying on us?” she asked. The woman smirked.

“I am Anya Kom Trikru, I was sent to see who these people who fell from the sky were and if they posed a threat to the coalition,” she told them. This confused everyone but Octavia.

“Lincoln mentioned something about the coalition… it’s made up of 12 clans right?” she asked. Anya nodded.

“Yes, we’re held together by Heda, or commander, she united us and keeps us all in line,” she told them. “She doesn’t want to have senseless killing anymore and wants to make sure she doesn’t need to wipe out any invaders who mean to do us harm like the Maunon,” she said.

“Ma what now?” Murphy said. Octavia looked at him.

“Maunon, they’re the common threat of the Coalition,” she told him. Everyone nodded in understanding.

“They come from the mountain and take our people, turning them into Ripas or bleeding them to heal themselves,” Anya told them. Clarke looked at her in confusion.

“What do you mean they bleed your people to heal themselves?” she asked. Anya sighed.

“The Maunon can’t survive outside their mountain like we can, they wear suits whenever they come and if those suits get broken, they need to bleed one of us to live then,” she explained. Clarke thought for a moment before sighing.

“It’s Mount Weather… It would make sense that they can’t handle the radiation because they’ve been locked up for so long in their bunker that’s airtight meaning they’ve never been exposed to it, the bleeding must be for some sort of dialysis that helps them filter out the radiation and the toxins in their body after they get exposed,” she said.

“I guess we all do what we can to survive here right?” Murphy suggested.

“You’re more civilized than the Maunon, you at least try to live off the land instead of just taking whatever you please,” she said. Clarke chuckled slightly in amusement.

“We’re struggling in all honesty, we only just started to get things to grow in the garden and now we need to start all over,” she told her. “Now we also need to set up better defenses but with only four people who can fight, it’s challenging. We were given a month to survive but I don’t think we’ll make it that long,” she added. Anya regarded the blonde for a few moments. She could see a lot of her commander in this woman, the way she put the burden of her people solely on her shoulders and how she put their needs first above her own. In this moment she knew that these Sky People were not that different from her own people.

“What if I told you that part of my mission was to see if you could live alongside us in peace?” she suggested.

“What would happen to us if that were the case?” Bellamy asked. Anya looked at him and then to the others.

“I would go back and tell the commander and she would then place you under her protection before coming out here herself to observe you,” she told them. “You wouldn’t have to worry about food or your safety,” she added. Many of the delinquents voiced their agreement but Clarke was silent, unsure. “You have doubts, Klarke Kom Skaikru?” Anya asked her. Clarke sighed.

“Forgive me, it’s just we’ve been promised protection on the Ark but the moment we slipped up and made even one mistake our deaths were sealed even though we were just children,” she told her. “I’m just worried that we could do the same thing down here and you’ll just end up killing all of us,” she said.

“The commander is fair and just, if it’s a minor thing you mess up with you will probably get a slap on the wrist,” Anya reassured her. “If it’s a moderate thing you might get a beating, we only kill those who have betrayed clans or killed others,” she told her. Clarke nodded and Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder.

“Clarke, we need an alliance with someone down here and if it’s with their leader we won’t have to worry,” he told her. The blonde nodded.

“Alright, inform your commander and we’ll meet with her,” she said. Anya nodded and stood up, preparing to leave. “And Anya?” the woman looked at her. “Thank you,” Anya smiled slightly and nodded at Clarke.

“You are an interesting people Skaikru, I look forward to learning more from and about you,” she told them before leaving. Clarke and the others stood around for a moment before the blonde took a deep breath.

“Alright guys, let’s get to work on trying to salvage the garden,” she told them. They nodded and a few left to the garden while Clarke checked over the sick, Jasper was now awake and making jokes.

“Give it to me straight doc, am I gonna die?” he joked. Clarke chuckled.

“No Jasp, you’re just suffering through a little stomach bug,” she said, handing him something to drink. “Drink this, it’ll help with nausea and the fever,” she told him. Clarke busied herself with work around the camp for the next week and a half when Anya returned with others and their commander. She was talking to Monty about the status of the radio when Murphy came in.

“Clarke, Anya’s back,” he told her. Clarke nodded and put a hand on Monty’s shoulder.

“Keep it up Monty, I’m sure we’ll get it fixed soon,” she told him. The young man nodded and continued to look over the radio while Clarke walked out of the ship. As she did so she saw Bellamy talking to Anya and the others at the gate of the camp.

“You know how we feel Anya, no weapons in our camp,” he told her. Anya sighed.

“I know that, but the commander and Indra don’t know you the way I do,” she said. “Besides, it’s kind of contradictory if you’re holding a spear and telling us not to have our weapons here,” she added. Bellamy opened his mouth to argue when Clarke stepped in.

“Bellamy, spread the word between Murphy and Miller that the only time we’ll use our weapons while our guests are here will be when we’re outside the camp wall,” she told him. Bellamy looked at her with an annoyed expression.

“Clarke…” he said. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow daring him to challenge her authority. Bell sighed and walked away and Clarke turned to Anya, offering her hand.

“Welcome back Anya, please leave your weapons here to help my people feel more at ease?” she asked. Anya nodded, grasping Clarke’s arm in welcome before disarming and turning to Indra and the commander.

“Indra, Heda, please do as the Skaikru leader asks I have her word that her people won’t attack us,” she said. Indra stayed silent but the commander spoke.

“Forgive me Onya, but they look too much like the Maunon,” she said. “I need more than just some Skaikru’s word,” she told the warrior. Clarke sighed and looked at the brunette who looked no older than herself, maybe slightly older.

“I understand your concerns commander, but my people have had a rough life and we’re not too keen on people coming into our living space with weapons,” she told her. “I promise you none of my people hold any ill will towards you and your people, we only want to survive and make a life down here,” she added. Indra chose to spoke up.

“I hear that it’s not just you, you have an entire clan up in the sky that’s waiting to come down,” she said. Clarke nodded, tensing up at the mention of the Ark. “How do we know your people will honor any truce that we set down here when they finally fall out of the sky?” she asked. Clarke steeled her features and held her chin high.

“You don’t need to worry about that Indra, I will make sure that any truce we agree upon down here will be honored when the rest of our people come down,” she told her. Anya noticed a flash of emotion come over her commander's face, a rare sight that only shows itself when she starts to gain some sort of trust either through what they say or do. This caused the commander to finally start disarming herself.  
  
“Very well Klarke kom Skaikru, I will honor your people's wish at disarming and make sure that my people will do the same,” the commander said. The young woman gestured for the other people with them to do the same which they did. She then turned to Clarke, green eyes staring into sky blue. “We have brought people to help with replanting, as well as hunters to help your own warriors learn how to hunt and track food,” she told the girl from the sky. Clarke nodded with a soft smile before turning to her people. She looked at Octavia and Jasper.

“O, Jasp, you two go help in the garden,” she told them. They nodded and led the others towards the garden that they’ve been trying to salvage and Clarke turned to Miller, Bellamy, and Finn. “Nate, Bell, Finn, I want you three to go with the hunters,” she told them. Bellamy looked like he was about to argue when she held up a hand to silence him. “I’ll still have John here to defend the camp as well as whoever the commander brought with her,” she told him. Bellamy glared at her.

“How can you know to trust them Clarke? They’re not like us,” he said. Clarke looked at him.

“You mean they’re not like you, the seven of us have had to survive in the hold awaiting death for years Bell. You’ve been off living in the Ark barely having to survive, now stop arguing with me and go with the hunters,” she told him, sky blue eyes nearly like steel as she stared him down. Bellamy knew he couldn’t argue with that and sighed before grabbing Miller and Finn and following the hunters. Clarke then turned back to Anya, Indra, and the Commander with a smile. “Now I suppose we can get onto peace talks?” she asked. The commander nodded and turned to a few men and spoke in their native tongue. The men nodded and grabbed their weapons before standing guard right outside the camp gate, one with eyes and ears focused on those outside the wall, and the other was focusing on what was going on inside the camp. Clarke led the three women inside the dropship where Monty was seated working on the radio and Murphy was going through medical supplies. Both young men looked up at their entrance. “Monty, how’s the work on the radio coming?” Clarke asked him. The young man shrugged.

“Still trying to figure out how to complete circuits but it’s hard to find any salvageable material in the dropship with it being over 100 years old,” he told her. Clarke nodded.

“Keep at it, my mom probably has others up there working on getting communication set up as well they need to know more than just what our wristbands are telling them,” she told him. Monty nodded and went back to work and the blonde looked at Murphy. “John, keep an ear out for any trouble and check on the guards at the front sometime to see if they need anything, you’re the only other guard we have here because I sent Bell and Nate out along with Finn in order to hunt,” she told him. John arched his eyebrow.

“You really think it’s a good idea to only have me here too?” he asked. Clarke rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair, something that annoyed John but entertained Clarke at his reaction. 

“You forget that I was the most promising guard cadet back on the Ark before I helped O hide,” she said. John just shook his head and went back to his task.

“Whatever you say Griffin,” he said. Clarke then led the others up to the upper part of the dropship where she quickly pulled some chairs and a table together so they could speak.

“Please, sit down,” she said, offering all three seats. The commander sat down but Anya and Indra stood behind her against the wall. Clarke looked at them in confusion and the commander spoke.

“One rule you must learn Klarke is that you’ve reached out to me for peace between our people, though you asked Onya if there was a way for peace I lead the Kongeda so if you want peace then you will speak to me, Onya and Indra are only acting as personal guards because you and your people are an unknown factor and we do not completely trust you,” she said. Clarke nodded and sat down across from the woman.

“I understand that Commander, but you will find no violence here,” she told her. “All of us here aside from Bellamy have been victims to the violence of our people for many years, we don’t want to start a war that could kill us when we’ve only just begun to live,” she said. The commander became interested at this and sat up straight.

“From our understanding your clan in the sky has much more capable people to be down here surviving, you have weapons up there, healers, why would they send children down when they could’ve sent others?” she asked. This made Clarke tense up, weighing the pros and cons of telling them that they were all prisoners where they were from but ultimately she knew she needed to be honest in order to broker peace between their people. She sighed.

“Commander, you must understand when I say this that the way we live in space is vastly different than here on the ground. One major thing is that up there all crimes no matter how small they would be are punishable by death,” she told her. This grabbed the commanders, as well as Indra’s, attention. “Adults are always what we call floated, a punishment where they’re put into a small airlock and thrust out into space where no living thing can survive. If a child were to break the law, no matter how small it is, they are locked away until their 18th birthday where they’re then floated,” Clarke explained.

“That’s cruel even by our standards,” Indra said. Clarke nodded.

“Unfortunately there’s not any leeway on prisoners there, we’re already overcrowded as is,” she told them. “It’s why we were sent down here to see if the ground was survivable, our station is running out of air and thousands will die if we can’t get them down here,” she said.

“You were expendable, that’s why they sent you down,” Anya said. Clarke nodded and sighed.

“We were expendable with bad reputations in lockup,” she said. “John, Nate, and Finn never took lightly to the guards orders, Monty and Jasper would always talk back to them and make jokes involving them, Octavia never listened to their orders, and I am the kid of not just one but two of our council members and I was patiently waiting for the day I’d be killed in front of them,” she explained. “But apparently it’s because we all have certain skills that help us down here,” she added, sighing. The commander nodded, her face conveying a hint of sympathy.

“Trust me Klarke, I can understand having abilities that make you stand out amongst those who you consider friends while isolated from your family,” she said. Clarke chuckled.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe that commander, but I might be more comfortable with speaking if I knew your name,” she said. The commander glanced at Anya and Indra for advice which they nodded. She then turned back to Clarke.

“I am Leksa Kom Trikru, Heda of Kongeda, and much like you I do not wish to have any bloodshed between our people. Those that attacked you were Azgeda, a warring clan that likes to test my patience every chance they get,” she said. Clarke smiled softly and nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you Lexa, my name is Clarke Griffin and thank you for meeting with me to try and gain peace between our people,” she said. Lexa nodded as well in agreement.

“Before we agree to peace, I only ask that I be allowed to observe you and your people in order to determine if we should try and have peace,” she said. Clarke nodded in understanding.

“We’ve heard about the Maunon and I can assure you we are nothing like them, but you are welcome to stay as an honored guest and observe us. I only ask that any time you’re within our walls that you not have any weapons on you, should you be worried about your safety I can assign some of my own guards to you while you’re with us,” she told her. Lexa nodded.

“That is agreeable Klarke, though that would leave you nearly defenseless if I were to take your guards from you,” she said. Clarke smiled.

“Don’t worry, like I told John, I was training to be a guard on the Ark when I was arrested for helping Octavia hide. I’m more than capable of protecting myself if it came down to it,” she reassured her. Lexa nodded and held out her hand which Clarke smiled at before offering her own. Both leaders grasped the others forearm in respect to one another.

“I look forward to working with you and your people Klarke Kom Skaikru,” the commander said. The blonde haired sky leader nodded with a smile.

“I as well, Lexa Kom Trikru,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more. Next chapter will focus on what's happening on the Ark and we'll see more between just Lexa and Clarke.


	3. Yu don stand seintaim close gon faya? bilaik lair lufa au forgiveness kom a bouda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is struggling on the Ark while she waits to hear anything from Clarke and the others and her and Jake discuss possible solutions to their oxygen problem, meanwhile on the ground Clarke and Lexa talk and Lexa learns a little more about Clarke and why she was arrested on the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! There's some interaction between Lexa and Clarke and we get a glimpse at what's happening up on the Ark and we also get to see Clarke's past! Remember that this is an AU and in it Clarke was actually a Guard Cadet along with Bellamy, so before you all yell at me just remember that please?

_ Chapter 3: Yu don stand seintaim close gon faya? bilaik liar lufa au forgiveness kom a bouda _

Abby sighed as she looked over the readings from the children’s bracelets for the hundredth time that day. She rubbed her eyes and went over more data, not noticing the door open behind her. She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. “Easy Ab, it’s just me,” Jake said, kissing her head.

“Sorry, got so focused I didn’t realize you’d come in,” Abby told him. Jake smiled and sat next to her.

“I get it, I’m worried too; but Clarke and the others are strong,” he told her. “They’re still alive so that should mean that it’s safe to go down to the ground right?” he asked. Abby sighed and looked at the screen with all the vitals.

“The only thing that I’m worried about is any viruses we might contract while down there, none of us have been exposed to anything down there,” she told him. “The only reason they didn’t die from anything is because of the compounds I injected them with before they went to the ground,” she said. Jake nodded.

“Well, if you’re worried about that, can't you make any for us?” he asked. The blonde woman sighed and took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes.

“I have Jackson working on that but I don’t know if we have the time to do that, it could take another month for it to be ready by then nearly 75% of the population on the Ark could suffer from oxygen deprivation,” she said. Jake nodded.

“Then we do as many as we can before then, we will figure this out Abby,” he told her. Abby nodded and sighed, looking back at the data screens and focusing on Clarke.

“I wonder what she’s going through down there? Do you think she’s leading them?” she asked him. Jake smiled softly and kissed her temple.

“I have no doubt that she’s doing just that,” he reassured her.

* * *

Clarke sighed as she sat on a log not too far from camp, she’d spoken with Monty earlier and he’d said that he was close to figuring out the radio meaning soon they’d have contact with the Ark. She jumped and turned with a knife in her hand when she heard a twig snap behind her. “Good to know you’re always prepared Klarke,” she heard Lexa say. Clarke sighed and relaxed slightly, lowering her weapon.

“Sorry… I just don’t have the best track record with people coming up behind me…” she said softly. Lexa stood there for a moment and regarded the blonde, seeing the sadness and pain flash in her blue eyes. She sighed and walked closer, gesturing to the log. 

“May I sit?” she asked. Clarke nodded and moved over slightly. Lexa sat silently for a moment before speaking while looking up at the stars.

“Many of us wonder what’s beyond the stars, but now that you’re here we know,” she said. Clarke sighed.

“It’s beautiful definitely… but I believe it’s harsher to live up there than down here, all of us who came down here think that as well…” she said. Lexa looked at her, studying the blue eyed Sky Person for a moment.

“What did you do to become their prisoner? You said you were their guard, so why would they lock you away?” she asked. Clarke chuckled.

“I have morals,” she said. She laughed softly at the face Lexa gave her. “See, we have a lot of laws that don’t make sense up there like being sentenced to death for any crime unless you’re a kid, but one main one that many don’t agree with is that we can only have one child because of the limited space we have,” she told her.

“And you spoke out against that law?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded.

“By trying to save Octavia,” she said. “See, O was one of these secret second born children on the Ark and Bell took her out on Unity Day because our cadet unit was in charge of security that night,” she explained.

* * *

_ Clarke sighed as she looked around the group of kids and teens gathered around for the Unity Day masquerade party, she never understood the importance of a stupid dance that ended up with most of the teens hooking up and going their separate ways in the morning. She sighed again as she leaned against the wall and glanced to the doorway where she saw Bellamy appear with another girl, she knew about his sister and had met her a couple times but she internally groaned at his stupidity. Once she saw Octavia leave to mingle she walked over to Bellamy and leaned against the wall beside him. “You’re incredibly stupid Blake, you know that right?” she told him. Bellamy just glared down at her. _

_ “Please Clarke, don’t say anything,” he said. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. _

_ “Don’t worry Bellamy, I’ll never betray you like that but it is risky bringing her here,” she told him. “You could get caught and you would get kicked out and your mother would be floated,” she said. Bellamy sighed. _

_ “Clarke, she needs to know what it’s like beyond the floor,” he said. “She’s my sister and my responsibility, if I can’t give her the freedom she needs then how can I call myself her big brother?” he asked her. Clarke sighed. _

_ “Bell, I understand that but I don’t want you to risk everything,” she told him. _

_ “If it’s for Octavia, I’d do this over and over again,” he said. Clarke looked at him and nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_ “You’re a good man Bellamy, don’t let anything change that,” she told him. Bellamy nodded and they watched the kids for a while until an alert came across the loudspeaker of a solar flare. _

_ “Shit…” Bellamy said. He looked around in a panic for Octavia when Clarke gently pushed him. _

_ “Go, I can get Octavia back to you and I have an ID scanner,” she told him. “You just get home,” she added. Bellamy nodded and turned to leave but grabbed Clarke’s hand. _

_ “Clarke, don’t get caught,” he said. “If both of you get caught you’ll both be arrested,” he added. Clarke nodded and quickly found her way to Octavia, she grabbed her arm and led her to a corner while pulling out her ID scanner. Octavia moved to pull away until she realized who it was that had grabbed her. _

_ “Clarke? What’s going on?” she asked. Clarke looked at her and glanced around, going through the motions of scanning her ID. _

_ “It’s a solar flare event, the others saw me use the scanner but we need to get you home,” she told her. “Bell is already on the way, he’ll meet us there,” she said. Octavia nodded and followed the blonde out of the room and down a service hall. _

_ “Why are we going this way?” Octavia asked. Clarke glanced back at her. _

_ “Guards hardly ever patrol this way, I know because I used to tag along to work with my dad when I was younger,” she said. Octavia nodded and trusted the blonde to get her home safely. Both young women gasped as they turned the corner and bumped into none other than Marcus Kane, Clarke quickly snapped to attention and saluted. _

_ “Commander sir!” she said. Octavia stood beside Clarke, nervous. _

_ “At ease Cadet Griffin, who is this?” he asked, gesturing to O. Clarke looked at her and back at her commander. _

_ “She was at the party but she wasn’t feeling well and had no one to escort her home, I volunteered,” she said. “I already scanned her ID sir,” she told him. Kane nodded and looked between the young women before holding out his hand. _

_ “May I see?” he asked. Octavia panicked for a moment, glancing at Clarke who nodded and reached behind her to grab her scanner, discreetly messing with it to make it malfunction. _

_ “It was effected by the flare afterwards, I believe it cleared the scan history,” she said, handing it over. Kane nodded as he looked it over. _

_ “What’s her name?” he asked. _

_ “Lilianna McAllister, sir,” she said. Marcus paused for a moment, thinking before nodding. _

_ “I’m afraid you’re going the wrong way cadet, the McAllister’s live in hydro station which is the other way,” he said, pulling out a data pad and looking up something that the girls couldn’t see. Clarke nodded. _

_ “Sorry sir, Thank you for the clarification,” she said, turning and grabbing Octavia’s arm. They started walking the other way when Marcus called out. _

_ “Cadet Griffin, stay where you are,” he said. Clarke sighed and stopped, not turning around. “It seems you also forgot that the McAllister’s only have one child as everyone else should on the Ark, a son,” he said. Octavia was panicking now, looking at Clarke in fear. The blonde took a deep breath before nodding at her companion before she turned and launched her full body into Kane. _

_ “Run Octavia!” she shouted. The girl in question quickly reacted and started running towards home, only to be stopped by a guard patrol who quickly grabbed her and restrained her, bringing her back to Kane who now had Clarke pinned to the floor. She noticed Clarke had a bruise forming on her eye, a bloody nose, and a split lip while Kane had a split lip as well. _

_ “Cadet Griffin, you are under arrest for assault against a commanding officer and are hereby expelled from the Guard Corps,” he said. “Both of you will be brought in for questioning to see what other charges will be brought against you,” he added, cuffing Clarke and pulling her up. Both young women were led away and placed in separate interrogation rooms, with Clarke being left alone while Abby was brought in to run a DNA test on Octavia to determine which family she belonged to. Once the results were in, Kane sent a guard detachment to the Blake’s room, arresting Aurora and bringing Bellamy to Kane’s office where he was expelled from the Corps as well. Clarke jumped slightly when the door to her interrogation room was opened and Kane walked in, setting a file down in front of her. “Not only did you assault me, lied to me, and tried to flee, but you also withheld information of a second born child which is also a criminal offense,” he told her. Clarke just stared up at him with a blank expression. “This isn’t like you Clarke, I’ve known you since you were a child why now would you suddenly change?” he asked. Clarke chuckled. _

_ “Obviously you don’t know me as well as you think you do Marcus, not everyone agrees with the law about only having one child,” she told him. “Do you know how many women induce miscarriages or go to medical for abortions because they’re more afraid of what will happen to them if they have the child than worrying about the life they’re snuffing out due to that fear?” she asked, glaring at him. Marcus just looked at her and sighed. _

_ “Clarke, the laws are in place so we can all live and not die due to the oxygen running out, you know that,” he told her. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. _

_ “It’s obviously never effected you personally then,” she said. This made Marcus pause for a moment but he still stood up and walked around the table. He released her restraints and pulled her up. _

_ “You’re still under arrest Clarke, but thankfully for you the only charge on your record will be helping a fugitive try to escape,” he told her, leading her out of the room. She was silent as they walked towards the airlocks, only sighing as she was placed next to Octavia and Aurora was standing next to Jaha. Octavia looked at Clarke and just glared at her before looking back at her mother. She suddenly heard her parents voices and stiffened, looking at Kane. _

_ “They don’t need to know about this Kane, at least not right now,” she said. Marcus looked back at her. _

_ “Even if they’re not the ones being floated they still need to know that their child is a criminal,” he told her. Clarke glared at him. _

_ “They’d be the laughing stock of the council Marcus, you don’t want that on your conscience,” she said. Marcus just shrugged and looked over to where Abby and Jake had now come out of a corridor, shock and confusion written on their faces. Jaha then started speaking. _

_ “Aurora Blake, you have been found guilty of having and hiding a second born child when you knew it was against the law for this you will be floated,” he said. Aurora just stood there defiantly and glared at Jaha. The guards then took hold of her arms and led her into the air lock. At this moment Octavia lost her composer and started to struggle against the guards. _

_ “NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” she cried. “YOU’RE ALL MONSTERS!” Kane and the others just ignored her as the airlock shut into place. They saw Aurora look at both Bellamy and Octavia with a soft smile and then she glanced at Clarke, giving the young woman a sad smile knowing everything she’d just sacrificed for her own children. Jaha nodded at the guard and the button was pressed, sending the Blake siblings mother out of the station and into space. Jaha then turned to Clarke and Octavia. _

_ “Octavia Blake, you are guilty of fleeing authorities and trying to hide and are hereby sentenced to be locked away until you come of age thereupon you will be floated,” he said. The girl just glared at the chancellor and spit at his shoes. He sighed and motioned for the guards to take her away to lock up before he looked at Clarke. “Clarke Griffin, you are guilty of aiding and abetting a fugitive and are hereby sentenced to be locked away until you come of age thereupon you will be floated,” he told her. The guards pulled her up off her knees and she looked Thelonious in the eye, glaring. _

_ “I hope you can live with yourself Jaha, sentencing so many children to death for small mistakes,” she told him. The guards started to lead her away. “Especially Octavia, someone who never asked to be born but her mother was brave enough to give her a chance,” she added as they led her away. She didn’t miss the looks of sadness and confusion on her parents' faces as they led her to lock up. She was placed in the same cell as Octavia and soon found out that the girl blamed her mother for everything as she was the one to give Marcus the facts he needed. Clarke resigned herself to live with Octavia’s hate for the rest of her short life, after all the blonde had only just turned 17. _

* * *

“So Octavia blames you for her mother’s death?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded.

“She’s learned to put that hate behind her in order for us to survive down here, but I can see it in her eyes that she’s never going to forgive me,” she said. She sighed and looked down. “Some part of me still resents my mother for being the one to give Kane everything, but I know that he didn’t tell her which cadet helped Octavia,” she added. Lexa looked at her.

“Do you think had he told your mother who had helped Octavia she would’ve helped him?” she asked. Clarke sighed and shrugged.

“She probably would’ve broke the law to get me out of trouble, causing her to be floated as well as Aurora and I still probably would’ve been locked away,” she said. 

“Your mother must care much for you, if she’s willing to get herself killed for your sake,” Lexa said. Clarke sighed.

“My mother is just as stubborn as me, something that has gotten us all into trouble before but nothing as serious as what I did that night,” she said. “I knew what the consequences were if we’d gotten caught and I was under 18, if it had been Bellamy, Octavia would’ve lost both her mother and brother that day,” she added. Lexa nodded.

“That is why I respect you Klarke kom Skaikru, you put the needs of your people before your own wants and needs,” she said. “Only the greatest Commanders in our history have understood that,” she told her. Clarke smiled softly.

“I suppose it’s a good thing that I have the respect of the Commander then, especially if I want peace,” she said. Lexa chuckled.

“It’s a very good thing,” she said. “To have the respect of the Commander, is to have the respect of Kongeda,” she told her. Clarke smiled more and looked up at the sky, noticing a bright star moving slowly across the sky.

“I’ve been learning some Trigedasleng from Anya and the others… tell me how I do with this?” she asked the brunette. Lexa chuckled softly and nodded, listening to Clarke who pointed up at the star. “See dei de bright star up der?” the blonde asked, Lexa nodded. “Dei de's Ark orbiting above yumi. Many kru up der fig raun Oso're dead, jos bida get in dei de Oso're alive. Oso were prisoners up der, accused kom fotones dei de would get yumi don frag op taim Oso became adults. Nau dei de Oso're raun graun ai na nou help ba wonder taim Oso'll kigon gon stay free once everyone comes down” she told her, sighing and looking down slightly. Lexa frowned softly and gently put a hand over the blonde’s.

“You’re afraid that if they come down here after you make contact with your people, you and your friends will be locked away again?” she asked. Clarke nodded.

“We never were technically pardoned by the Chancellor so we’re technically still prisoners,” she said. Lexa frowned.

“I promise you we will find a way for that not to happen,” she told her. Clarke chuckled and quickly stood up.

“I highly doubt that Lexa, but thank you for listening to my story,” she said. “I bid you goodnight Commander, she told her before quickly walking back towards camp, leaving Lexa to sit there and watch her disappear into her camp. The Commander sighed and looked down for a moment before looking up to the sky, watching the Ark slowly creep across the stars. She felt a deep anger at the station, an anger that’s arisen due to the injustice of locking away children who will never get a chance to live freely or even live to start families. She took one more look back towards camp and schooled her features.

_ “I promise you Klarke, I will make sure your people stay free,”  _ she thought.  _ “I swear on my life that I will keep them free,”  _ she added before heading in the direction of her own camp that was slightly further into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a new chapter! please continue giving constructive criticism and I thank all of you for sticking with this. Like I keep saying, I'm very self conscious about any creative thing I do so your support means a lot to me!
> 
> Trigedasleng Translation:
> 
> "see dei de bright star up der? dei de's ark orbiting above yumi. Many kru up der fig raun Oso're dead, jos bida get in dei de Oso're alive. Oso were prisoners up der, accused kom fotones dei de would get yumi don frag op taim Oso became adults. Nau dei de Oso're raun graun ai na nou help ba wonder taim Oso'll kigon gon stay free once everyone comes down"
> 
> "See that bright star up there? That's the Ark orbiting above us. Many people up there think we're dead, only a few know that we're alive. We were prisoners up there, accused of crimes that would get us killed if we became adults. Now that we're on the ground I can't help but wonder if we'll continue to stay free once everyone comes down"
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and I can't wait to get the next chapter to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is chapter 1. I'm currently working on Chapter 2 now and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Trigedsleng Translation:
> 
> "Heda, a biga metal box has been said kom don fallen in trikru lands. Chit laik your orders?"
> 
> "Commander, a big metal box has been said to have fallen in Trikru lands. What are your orders?"
> 
> "Tel Indra bilaik ai will be sending Onya out kom scout. Em will tel Indra whatever em finds out, taim der laik kru em souda keep a distance en determine taim emo laik a threat kom kongeda kru. Taim emo laik osir will send gonakru kom kill em, taim nou Indra ste kom teik some gonakru kom investigate as well. Ai will den come ona their word. En Gustus? make sure bilaik Onya understands bilaik em beda nou defy ai word disha time"
> 
> "Tell Indra that I will be sending Anya out to scout. She will tell Indra whatever she finds out, if there are people she must keep a distance and determine if they are a threat to Kongeda people. If they are we will send warriors to kill them, if not Indra is to take some warriors to investigate as well. I will then come on their word. And Gustus? Make sure that Anya understands that she should not defy my word this time"
> 
> "Sha, Heda"
> 
> "Yes, Commander"
> 
> Please read and review and I can't wait to see you next time!
> 
> ~MariClem2018


End file.
